If It Kills Me
by ashlynnhartt
Summary: I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, but hopefully it's somewhere good. It's supposed to be mostly funny, but there may be some dark parts, too...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first attempt at a songfic, so go easy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing related to Supernatural or it's affiliates, just my OC's. _

* * *

><p><strong>7:22 PM<strong>

"Beer, Sammy?" Dean asked, opening a cooler. The youngest Winchester nodded, opening his laptop. "Yeah. So, I'm pretty sure I got the location on the Stolas," He replied. The Stolas was a particularly nasty demon, notorious for causing bad luck.

"Great. Let's go gank the sonuvabitch." Dean said, handing Sam his beer. Sam shook his head, brown hair going everywhere. "Hold on. This guy may seem harmless, but judging from the info here, he could easily kick our asses." Sam explained. His brother let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So what're we gonna do?"

"I don't know… maybe Cas could help?" Sam suggested. Dean nodded slowly, considering it. "Yeah, I'll see." And with that, he stepped out of the hotel room they were staying in.

When he got outside, he lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. "Uh, hey…Cas. Listen, if you're not busy or anything, we kinda need your help." Eyes still closed, he waited a few moments before opening them. Nothing. As turned to go back inside, there was a noise behind him.

Dean turned back around to see Cas standing there, looking confused. "Hello, Dean." He said, looking around the bushes surrounding the boys' room. "Hey, Cas. You…uh, looking for something?" He asked, amused by Castiel's frantic search.

"_Someone_, actually." The angel replied, apparently frustrated.

"Who?"

"Danielle. My younger one." Castiel said, now giving Dean his full attention. Dean's face was a mix of shock and confusion. "Whoa, hold on sec. 'Younger one' as in kid? _Your_ kid?" He asked, eyes wide.

Exasperated, Castiel shook his head. "No, 'younger one' as in follower, apprentice, protégé. Whatever you like to call it." He said, now pulling his cellphone out his pocket. He pressed the number four speed-dial, and it began to ring. Finally, a voice answered the phone. "Where are you?" Castiel asked. There was an apparent response, so Castiel said, "They're humans, Danielle…. Yes, they know you're an angel….. I don't care if you're scared of them!" and with that, he hung up the phone and turned to Dean, who was staring at him funny.

"She'll be here momentarily."

"Danielle?" he asked, one brow raised. Castiel sighed. "Yes. She's a very gifted fledgling, if only she would go out more."

"Fledgling?"

"An angel under one thousand years old…"

"How is she gifted?"

"She has so much power, if she would only try. She's very shy." Castiel told him as they headed inside. Sam greeted the angel cheerfully. "Hi Cas." He waved. Castiel gave him a nod.

"Good news, Sammy. Cas here can help us out with the demon." Dean said, taking a sip of his now-warm beer. Sam frowned, and turned to Dean. "No need to, now. Just got a call from Bobby; he said some other hunters were already after it."

Dean shrugged. " Alright then. Cas, you wanna just hang out for a bit?" Castiel was about to reply when there was a flutter wings beside him. It was Danielle.

Dean observed her from one of the chairs in the hotel room. She didn't look to be no more than sixteen, with light blonde hair, and nervous grey eyes. She was lean, about average height, with a purple long-sleeved shirt, black vest, black slacks, and purple converse shoes. "Danielle, there you are. You know better than to be by yourself. Raphael could kill you before you took a single step." Castiel scolded. Danielle looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. My apologies."

Castiel sighed, turning to the guys. "Danielle, this is Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, this is Danielle." The female angel gave them each a brief nod and looked away shyly. Confused Sam turned to Dean for explanations. "Danielle is like Cas's apprentice." He whispered. Sam furrowed his brows and then shrugged. "Okay…"

Castiel was talking quietly to his protégé, convincing her that these humans were good guys. Apparently it wasn't working. "Hey, Danielle, it's alright. It's not like we're gonna kidnap you or anything." Dean called from the chair. Danielle looked up at him, alarmed, and then vanished.

"Nice one." Sam muttered, get up from his chair and laying in one of the beds. Castiel turned to Dean, annoyed. "Jeez, what did I say?" The hunter asked, offended.

"Approximately sixty-three years ago, Danielle was captured by a group of boys who had somehow gotten a hold of holy oil. They beat her, tormented her, they… did horrible things to her." Castiel replied coldly, glaring at Dean. The older Winchester, felt guilty about what he had said earlier. Poor kid, he didn't mean to scare her. Hell, she was probably terrified of him now. "I didn't…" He began, but Castiel held up his hand, silencing him. "I'll go find her and bring her back here so you can apologize."

Dean nodded. That was probably the best thing to do. The angel vanished.

"That didn't go well…" Sam commented, looking disturbed. His brother shook his head. "Not. At. All." He replied. "God, I feel like an asshole now."

"Well, you didn't mean to say it, I bet she'll understand." Sam reasoned, trying to cheer his brother up. Dean shrugged. "I hope so."

**Meanwhile…**

"Danielle?" Castiel appeared on the top of the building, looking for his friend/apprentice. "Danielle are you here?" in the sky, thunderclouds roared. It was beginning to pour.

"I'm here." Danielle called out, sitting on the edge of the building. The spot where she was sitting provided an excellent view of the empire state building. It was the only thing she felt small compared to. "What're you doing up here with all these damn pigeons?" Castiel asked, waving them away from him. "I like animals better."

"Well, like it or not, you're going to have to deal with humans eventually." Castiel reasoned. Danielle sighed and looked down to the ground, three stories below her. "I know," she said. "But not today I won't. Today I'm staying right here. And with that, she folded her arms and looked at Castiel, who stared back in confusion. "Not goin' anywhere today." She said stubbornly. Castiel tilted his head. "Why not?"

She looked at him, disbelieving. "_Why not?_ Because Castiel, I…" She paused, not wanting to explain herself. The male angel sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Danielle, it's been sixty three years-"

"It doesn't matter how long it's been!" She snapped. She nervously tugged at the bottom of her vest, pulling it down. "You never, _ever_ get over something like that, especially after what they did." She said, unable to talk anymore due to the lump that was forming in her throat. Castiel looked down, feeling ashamed. He knew everything they did to her. Hell, he was the one that had saved her and placed her up in Heaven to cope.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't be asking you to forget something like that." He said, watching Danielle angrily wipe away a single tear with her clenched fist. "It's alright. I know that…Dean didn't mean to say that." She replied, calming down. Castiel bowed his head, getting up from the edge.

"Should we go back and try this again?" He asked earnestly.

Danielle sat there for a moment, debating. Finally, she turned around and nodded.

"Good." Castiel said, offering her his hand. Danielle stood up and took it. Her large grey eyes stared at him questioningly. She was met with his calm, reassuring blue ones. And with that, they left.

* * *

><p><em>So, here's chapter one. I hope you liked it, and I hope you liked it enough to review. Thanks! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn you, writer's block! You're evil! Anyways, here's the second chapter. I dunno how long it's gonna be till the next chapter is added, seeing as my writer's block isn't completely cured, but hopefully it'll be within the next few days. Reviews are the answers to life, people! Don't forget that! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued…<strong>

Dean paced the floor anxiously, waiting for the angels to arrive. "Dude, chill out." Sam said, annoyed. He was sitting on the bed, surfing the internet.

"Easy for you to say, Sam. You didn't scare an angel away!" Dean hissed. Just then, there was a noise from the center of the room, revealing Castiel and his apprentice.

"Dean would like to say something to you, Danielle." The male angel said, pushing Danielle towards the oldest hunter. She stumbled forward, looking back at Castiel, who urged her onward. She turned and walked towards Dean, stopping about two feet in front of him. Dean raised a single brow at her, and spoke. "Hey, uh… I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I didn't mean to…" He was distracted by Danielle's large, unblinking eyes; they were making him nervous. All angels had intense staring problems, apparently. Still watching him closely, she took a single step towards him, seriously popping his personal-space bubble. "That's alright." She spoke softly, but her voice showed no emotion.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle, and then subtly glanced over at Sam for help. Amused, Sam shook his head, as if to say: You're on own there, pal. Dean shot him a look and turned his attention back to the young female angel observing him up close. Taking a step back, Dean held out his hand to her. "Here, let's start over. My name's Dean Winchester. Yours?" He asked, politely. Danielle, confused, took his hand and shook it. "Uh, Danielle."

Dean grinned. "It's nice to meet you." Letting go of her hand, he walked over to Sam's bed and dragged him over to the angel-girl. Exasperated, Sam shook Danielle's hand. "I'm Sam. It's good to meet you Danielle." He said, smiling.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, she finally spoke up. "It's nice meeting the both of you, too." She gave a small smile, her eyes lighting up with amusement. Dean chuckled lightly, kicking back on his bed. Sam was on the other bed, eyes closed, but you could tell he was still listening. "So, Cas here tells me you're pretty talented when it comes to….uh, 'angelic abilities'. Is that true?" Dean asked, genuinely curious. Danielle frowned for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." She replied, sitting down in a chair next to the ever-silent Castiel. "Like what kind of abilities?" Sam asked, sitting up. Danielle's brows furrowed, and she stared hard at the ground, not replying. Dean looked over at Castiel questioningly. The angel shook his head, signifying not to bother her.

Sam, however, was intent on watching her every move… not that she moved once, though. Then he noticed something; Danielle was gripping the wooden arms of the so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Uh, Danni?" Sam asked. Just then, the lights in the room began to flicker, and there was a rumbling noise coming from the window. All of a sudden, the power went out, and the windows shattered. Danielle blinked, and let go of the chair. When she looked up, three pairs of eyes stared right at her, in awe. She turned a deep shade of red, and waved her hand towards the window. Almost instantly, the shattered glass, went back into it's metal frame, forming a single, solid window. Danielle frowned, it usually didn't take her that long to make a window explode… She turned to see all three men gawking at her, even Castiel. He had never seen her powers firsthand before.

She raised a brow.

"What?"

**Meanwhile…**

Andras paced the filthy concrete floor impatiently, waiting for his shipment of dried rue leaves to arrive. It was easy stuff to sell to the humans, they got high as hell when they smoked it, and they were never suspected of drug use. Plus, all sorts of witches and warlocks bought it by the bushel for their various magical crafts and such. Very valuable stuff, and he was lucky enough to sell it. Such is the life of a demon drug dealer, he supposed.

Just then, a voice appeared behind him, almost making him jump out of his meat suit. "There you are, Andras. I was getting worried." It was an old crone's voice, high-pitched and gravelly. Andras closed his eyes and grimaced. It was Noel, the oldest witch alive, or damn close to it. She was also his best customer, whether he liked it or not. He forced a smile and turned around, only to instantly be embraced by the tiny little lady. "Noel! It's nice to see you! How's my favorite sorceress been?" Andras was good at being a demon; he could easily lie through his teeth. She stopped hugging him, and looked up. "Oh, I've been just fine," she giggled. "How is my favorite little demon boy?" She asked, pinching Andras's cheek. It took everything he had not to snap the woman's neck. "I'm good." He spoke through gritted teeth, rubbing his cheek where she had pinched him. His dark olive green eyes flashed a look of disgust before turning completely black. He flashed Noel a grin. "Shall we do business?"

**Back to Bidness…**

"Mhm. Yep. Kay, we'll get to it." Dean hung up, and looked at his brother, frowning. "That was Bobby. Just found out there was a swarm of demons heading towards an old packaging plant, in Havana, Illinois." Sam sighed, and got up to start packing his guns. Out of the corner of his eye, of saw Danielle stand her toes to whisper something in Castiel's ear. The older angel looked at the fledgling doubtfully, until she clasped her hands together and made a puppy-dog face. Finally, Castiel relented, and gave the grinning girl a nod.

Danielle cleared her throat, and the boys turned around. She turned red at their immediate attention. "Um, would you like some help?" She asked cheerfully. The brothers exchanged a considering look. Dean shrugged. "It's up to you guys." He said, turning back around to pack his things. But really, he was silently chuckling as he packed away. He also saw Cas give in. Who would've figured him as a sucker for the puppy-dog face?

"_Placet nobis prestare iter._" Danielle whispered, holding her hand out towards a nearby wall. All of a sudden, a simple brown door appeared out of nowhere. Castiel smiled. He _had_ seen this before. It was just simple magic, no angelic powers included. It wasn't witchcraft, either. Just the faith in God and what he could do. He glanced over at the boys, and yet again, they were gawking. "I told you Danielle was talented, Dean." Castiel said, stepping through the door after his protégé. Bewildered, the Winchesters followed after.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? I hope you did! Of course, I have no way of knowing if you liked it unless you REVIEW! So be my guest, and click that little review button, right below. Thanks! :)<em>


End file.
